


¿Quieres unos dulces?

by ciel_funtom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Food, Eventual Smut, Fights, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel_funtom/pseuds/ciel_funtom
Summary: El fic nació como trabajos de redacción de 2º de bach (ya ha llovío de eso, chavales). La idea de mi profe era darnos una frase y ya desarrollar la historia. La frase, creo recordar, está marcada en cursiva.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin





	1. ¿Quieres unos dulces?

**Author's Note:**

> El fic nació como trabajos de redacción de 2º de bach (ya ha llovío de eso, chavales). La idea de mi profe era darnos una frase y ya desarrollar la historia. La frase, creo recordar, está marcada en cursiva.

Apenas se abrieron las puertas de la empresa se vio entrar a un chico alto. Corría todo lo que se podía en una empresa siempre atestada, intentando no chocarse con sus superiores. Se detuvo frente al abarrotado ascensor y, tras unos segundos de cavilación, decidió subir por las escaleras.

Cuando llegó al aula de canto descubrió que el profesor aún no había llegado. Suspiró de relajación. De repente sintió el peso de una mano caer sobre su hombro y dio un respingo.

— ¡Minseok-hyung! —exclamó al ver al poseedor de esa mano. Era un chico de su misma altura, con una cara tan redonda que parecía un pastelito de carne chino— Me has asustado…

—Otra vez llegas tarde, Jongdae… —fue lo único que recibió como respuesta— Hoy estás de suerte; tenemos la primera hora libre por asuntos personales del profesor.

¿Tiempo libre? Perfecto, era justo lo que necesitaba para poder recuperar el aliento tras semejante carrera. Dejó su mochila en una esquina de la sala, ya medio vacía, y se percató que aún agarraba un sobre en su mano. Era una carta de sus padres. La había cogido antes de salir de casa para leerla cuando tuviera tiempo. Se sentó junto a sus pertenencias y comenzó con la labor.

  
• • • • •

Minseok estaba absorto observando cómo le cambiaba la cara a su mejor amigo (y pequeño amor platónico), según iba leyendo lo que parecía una carta. Al principio la leía con la curiosidad que provoca el tener correo. Según iba avanzando en su lectura, la sonrisa en sus labios se hacía más amplia, llegando a escaparse algunas pequeñas risas por lo que le relataban. Pero estas desaparecieron cuando llegó al final de la hoja. Los ojos de su querido amigo se volvieron brillantes debido al reflejo que provocaba la humedad en ellos. Lo observó levantarse y salir precipitadamente de la habitación, dejando el papel ahí.

Preocupado por lo que había leído, Minseok se levantó y cogió la hoja de papel entre sus manos. Era una carta y parecía de sus padres. Los había visto alguna vez en fotos que Jongdae le había enseñado. Normalmente las recibía en cartas como aquella, todas semanales. Se preguntó si lo leerla sin permiso molestaría a su compañero, pero la preocupación borró todo rastro de duda y comenzó con la lectura. Casi todo eran noticias y hechos divertidos que le habían acontecido a su familia esa semana. Podía imaginarse a los padres riendo al escribir esos hechos. Alcanzó al punto que había dejado tan consternado a su amigo: “Postdata: Tu gato ha muerto…”.

Abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. Jongdae adoraba a su gato, prácticamente estaba enamorado de ese animal. Se lo había encontrado cuando volvía del funeral de su abuela cuando tenía quince años. Como si ella lo hubiera mandado a que le cuidase. Desde entonces habían estado siempre juntos. Hasta que tuvo que mudarse a la capital para cumplir con su sueño de ser cantante.  
Si alguna vez ibas a la habitación de Jongdae, te encontrarías con muchas, muchísimas fotos. Había fotos de él, de su familia o sólo del gato por todos lados. Era un gato callejero realmente precioso. Su pelaje era negro como el carbón, a excepción de las patas, que tenían calcetines blancos. Sus ojos eran azul límpido, más bonito que el del cielo en un día despejado.  
Salió del aula en busca de su compañero, preguntándose dónde comenzar. Tras pensarlo un rato, se decidió por la azotea. Fue al ascensor, sabiendo ya que seguramente tendría que coger las escaleras. Exacto. Demasiada gente subiendo y bajando.

  
Llegó a la azotea respirando de forma irregular, cansado de subir tantos pisos. Diez, para ser exactos. Se recostó contra el marco de la puerta y buscó con la mirada a su amigo. Lo encontró en una esquina, hecho una bola. Los brazos abrazando las piernas y la cabeza metida en el hueco que dejaban. Se acercó a él sin prisa, extendiendo lentamente su mano hacia él. Acarició suavemente su pelo mientras se sentaba a su lado. Jongdae no dio muestras de nada. Tal vez se hundió un poquito más en su escondite.

  
—ChenChen~ —le llamó con voz cantarina y suave. Le gustaba llamarle de esa forma cariñosa. Como no obtuvo respuesta volvió a intentarlo— ChenChen, ¿sabes qué compré ayer en la pastelería~?  
Silencio como respuesta. Otra vez. No se dio por vencido y volvió a intentarlo.

  
—Compré unos pasteles. Tenían muy buena pinta se me antojaron. Pero, —continuó hablando a la par que acariciaba el cabello y la nuca del otro— creo que compré demasiados y no puedo acabar con todos antes de que se estropeen… —infló sus mofletes en un puchero al decir esas palabras.

  
Escuchó cómo el otro contenía una carcajada y se giró hacia él para redescubrir la sonrisa más bonita que conocía. Se sintió aliviado, no sabía qué habría hecho si su tontería con los dulces no funcionaba.

  
—MinMin… —le encantaba llamarlo de esa forma y, aunque no fuera muy respetuoso, al mayor no parecía importarle. Le gustaban esas confianzas que se tomaban— No deberías comer tantos o tu cara se volverá más redonda de lo que ya es.

  
—Ya lo sé, ChenChen —respondió intentando aguantarse la risa—. Por eso quiero que vengas hoy a mi apartamento y los comas conmigo, ¿me harías ese favor?

  
— ¿Y por qué no se lo pides a tu compañero de piso? Yo diría que a Tao le gustan los dulces.

  
—Pues porque… —buscó rápidamente una respuesta rápida y creíble— Porque con el entrenamiento de _wushu_ y los ensayos de baile no quiere comerlos.

  
¿Funcionaría? Observó a su compañero mientras esperaba por la respuesta. Jongdae estaba mirando hacia el infinito. ¿Tal vez no aceptase?

  
—Está bien —aceptó con una sonrisa—. Vale, me apetecen cosas dulces. ¿Cuándo quieres que vaya?

  
Minseok le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas y le revolvió el pelo.

  
—Iré a buscarte a tu apartamento, después de los ensayos. —así, pensó, tendría tiempo de ir a la pastelería y comprar esos dulces que no tenía.


	2. Chapter 2

Tao abrió la puerta de su apartamento para descubrir a Minseok recorriendo el sitio.

— ¿ _Hyung_? —reclamó su atención— ¿Qué haces, _hyung_?

Minseok se sobresaltó al escuchar a su compañero tan de repente.

—¡Tao! —se acercó a él, medio corriendo—. Escucha Tao, voy a salir a buscar a Jongdae a su casa y no puedes comerte los dulces que hay en la co…

—¡Has comprado pastelitos! ¿Y no puedo comerlos? —le cortó el moreno haciendo pucheros— ¿Por qué? Sabes que me encantan los dulces…

Minseok dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios y se quedó observando a su compañero, que mostraba una mirada triste y acusadora hacia su persona.

—Está bien. Puedes coger unos pocos… Pero no demasiados—contestó, viendo cómo cambiaba la expresión de su amigo—. Ahora vuelvo, ¿vale?

—¡Gracias! —fue lo último que escuchó al salir por la puerta, con la chaqueta en la mano.

Recorrió las calles de Seúl a un paso constante para no llegar ni tarde ni demasiado pronto. Ya había avisado a Jongdae diciendo que saldría en cuanto volviera Tao y que ya no podría tardar mucho. Llegó al bloque de apartamentos y se quedó unos minutos esperando antes de subir las escaleras, a su destino.  
  
Cuando alcanzó la puerta del apartamento de Jongdae, se detuvo otro pequeño intervalo de tiempo tras haber comprobado que aún era demasiado pronto.

Al final se decidió a llamar a la puerta, pero ésta se abrió de repente, dejando paso a una persona que conocía muy bien.

—¡Ah! ¡Minseok! —exclamó, sorprendido, Jongdae— ¡Me has asustado! Iba a esperarte abajo, para que no tuvieras que subir… Pero ya veo que no he sido lo suficientemente rápido.

—¡ChenChen! —se oyó gritar por el pasillo del apartamento una voz grave, profunda— ¡Chen! Olvidas el móvil y las llaves con las prisas… —reclamó un chico alto y rubio, apareciendo detrás de éste.

—Hola, Kris. —sonrió Minseok al verle.

Kris le miró detenidamente durante un segundo que a Minseok se hizo eterno, y después dejó que una sonrisa traviesa se dibujara en su rostro.

—Ahora comprendo a qué venían tantas prisas… —revolvió el pelo a su compañero antes de dirigirse al otro— Que no vuelva muy tarde. Últimamente no descansa nada con tantos ensayos y esfuerzo.

Esa preocupación provocó una sonrisa en su amigo y un sonrojo por parte de su compañero de piso.

—Claro —respondió el mayor, posando suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de Jongdae—. No volverá más tarde de las 10, lo prometo.

Salieron del bloque, Minseok aún con su mano sobre el hombro del otro, y se dirigieron hacia su casa a un paso lento, tranquilo.

Cuando llegaron cerca del bloque vieron a un moreno, alto, caminar hacia su dirección.

—¿Tao? —Inquirió Jongdae— ¿Adónde va?

—No lo sé… Tal vez haya quedado con Kris, como les hemos dejado la casa para ellos solos… —respondió con una mirada significativa a su amigo. Sin embargo, éste le pegó un suave puñetazo que le obligó a añadir: —Bueno, tal vez no. Ya sabes. Jugarán a videojuegos.

—Ya vale, Minseok. Mientras dejen mi habitación en paz a mí me da igual a quién lleve Kris al apartamento.

Subieron en el ascensor en un cómodo y tranquilo silencio. Cuando alcanzaron su piso, Jongdae se dejó dirigir por Minseok a su puerta. Entraron en el pequeño apartamento y ambos se detuvieron a quitarse los zapatos.

—Dame tu abrigo ChenChen, puedes ir acomodándote en el salón, ahora llevo yo los dulces… —ofreció amablemente a su huésped.

Sin embargo en vez de dirigirse al salón, Jongdae se encaminó cogiendo los abrigos a su cuarto.

—Yo me llevo los abrigos y tú coges la comida. —le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta correspondiente. Al entrar cerró tras de sí, con el corazón bombardeando sus oídos.  
  
Desde que había visto salir a Tao del lugar, maldijo mil y una veces a su propio compañero de piso. Seguro que lo había hecho a propósito, conocedor de sus sentimientos hacia su amigo. Casi podía ver la sonrisa de triunfo de Kris, susurrando “Lo hago para ayudarte.”.  
  
En ese momento se arrepentía profundamente de haberle contado su secreto y confesar los sentimientos que emergían en su pecho y se deslizaban hasta sus labios, curvándolos en una sonrisa, cada vez que veía a Minseok sonreír.

—Tranquilízate, Kim Jongdae —se dijo a sí mismo—. Sólo son unos dulces y una película. No va a pasar nada más hoy… Ni nunca… —su rostro se ensombreció con esas palabras.

Kim Minseok ha sido su amigo desde que llegó a la capital. Se conocieron cuando, al entrar apresuradamente por llegar tarde, se chocó con él. En vez de echarle la bronca o quejarse, le sujetó para que no cayera.

Su sonrisa amable provocó el primer vuelco de corazón de su vida. Rápidamente se hicieron buenos amigos. Y sólo eso, amigos.

Nunca podría confesarle las numerosas veces que había ido a clases aunque estuviera enfermo sólo para verlo, no podría expresar la calidez que le embargaba cuando pasaba el brazo sobre su hombro.

Suspiró y se deslizó por la puerta, hasta sentarse en el suelo. Tras unos segundos de silencio y reflexión, escuchó cómo le llamaban.

—¿Chen? ¿Estás bien? —reclamó Minseok, acercándose a la habitación

El aludido se levantó y apresuradamente salió de la habitación para encontrarse con él.

—Vamos, vamos… Sólo buscaba el móvil pero creo que se lo ha quedado Kris al final… —le apresuró mientras se dirigía al salón.

—No importa —respondió, siguiendo a su amigo—. No tengo ninguna película que no hayamos visto ya… ¿Qué hacemos?

—Entonces… —se sentó (o más bien se dejó caer) en el sofá— Hagamos _zapping_ , ¿te parece bien? —dedicó a Minseok una sonrisa.

Minseok acercó los dulces y las bebidas a la pequeña mesa que descansaba delante del sofá, para después acomodarse al lado de su amigo y pasar el brazo, extendido, por encima de él, acercándole a sí mismo.

Jongdae se puso rígido y se separó un poco. Últimamente se tocaban demasiado, más de lo habitual, y le ponía sumamente nervioso. No se creía capaz de controlar el latido de su corazón ni su expresión… La mezcla de colonia, champú y sudor eran más perceptibles cuanto más se acercaba.

Minseok contuvo un suspiro. No entendía qué le pasaba a su amigo, tan nervioso de repente. Sólo quería reconfortarlo por su pérdida. Se sentó más formalmente y se hizo con el mando en su poder, dispuesto a dejar que Jongdae se tomara su tiempo.

La tarde avanzó lentamente entre comentarios, risas por los programas y charlas sin tema particular.

Ahora Jongdae estaba recostado sobre el brazo del sofá, con los párpados cayéndose por el cansancio acumulado. Al verlo así, Minseok bajó el volumen del televisor y lo cubrió con una fina manta hasta la cintura, intentando no perturbar su duerme-vela.

Tras cuidar a su amigo, se dispuso a recoger los platos y vasos, intentando no hacer ruido. En uno de los viajes de la cocina al salón, se encontró a Jongdae sentado al borde del sofá, frotándose los ojos suavemente y con un poco de manta atrapada firmemente en una de sus manos.

—ChenChen… —canturreó suavemente hasta situarse delante suya, arrodillado— ChenChen, ¿estás muy cansado? ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir aquí en vez de volver? —inquirió, acariciándole una mano suavemente.

—Mmmff… —se dejó caer en sus brazos— ¿Puedo… quedarme aquí esta noche? —le respondió, dejando que el otro pasara los brazos a su alrededor— No me apetece nada de nada moverme…

Minseok asintió mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello y su nuca, provocándole un escalofrío.

—MinMin… —susurró Jongdae, medio dormido, incorporándose hasta quedar al mismo nivel.

Acercó su rostro lentamente hasta el de su amigo y la punta de su nariz rozó suavemente la otra. Respiraban el aire del mismo espacio y Minseok podía percibir el aroma de los dulces mezclado en el aliento del otro, dejando que su cuerpo se inundase de él.

—ChenChen… —suspiró, inclinando su cabeza, acercándose un poco más— Chen… Es hora de ir a dormir.

Comenzó a acariciar el rostro de su amigo, luchando por no recorrer el camino desde la mandíbula hasta sus labios entreabiertos. No podía dejarse llevar por el dulce e insano deseo que sentía hacia ellos.

Empezó a separarse de su amigo, decidido a proteger esa relación de amistad.

Sin embargo, para Chen esa cercanía todavía era insuficiente. Quería que sus labios también se rozaran. Deseaba sentir la calidez y la textura de su piel.

“No…”, pensó cuando Minseok dejó de acariciarle.

“No te alejes…”, cuando comenzó a separar sus rostros.

“Te necesito…”, antes de abalanzarse suavemente sobre él y cumplir su deseo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sus respiraciones agitadas era lo único que se oía en la habitación. Tal vez el ruido del tráfico de la calle ahogase el sonido de sus gemidos y el crujir de la cama._

_Las mantas estaban perdidas a los pies de la cama, completamente deshecha. Sus cuerpos se mezclaban y enredaban de tal forma que, en la habitación iluminada por la luna y las calles, no se podían distinguir el uno del otro._

— _C-Chen…_ — _gimió uno de los dos, atrapado entre el cuerpo del otro y el colchón._

_Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del nombrado debido a la sensación que le producía que su nombre fuera susurrado por esos labios. La temperatura de la habitación era notablemente menor que la de sus cuerpos._

_Jongdae se colocó de forma más afable sobre Minseok, para no recargar todo el peso sobre él, y continuó besándolo, enredando sus lenguas y acariciando su cuerpo entero._

_Tras otro gemido del sometido, cambió su boca por su mandíbula y su cuello, para descender a su cintura._

_Le miró a los ojos mientras cogía su miembro entre sus manos y empezaba a jugar con él. Su compañero no pudo más que arquear la espalda ante semejante fuente de placer, cada vez mayor según aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias._

— _Jongdae…_ — _repetía casi como un mantra, apenas inaudible._

_El aludido sentía que su temperatura ascendía por el dulce sonido que era escuchar su nombre en esos melodiosos gemidos, cada vez más apremiantes y urgentes, tanto que parecía que se lo estaba gritando al oído._

Kris dejó que el agua del vaso que traía recorriera toda la tez facial de su compañero de piso, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.  
Jongdae se levantó apresuradamente, asustado, provocando que el agua bajara por su cuello hasta la camisa.

—¡Wu Yi Fan! —gritó cuando vio al susodicho escondiendo el arma usa y con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

—Vas a llegar tarde —le respondió antes de salir del cuarto—. No te despertabas y yo voy a irme ya. Si no te das prisa, el panda que hay en la cocina se comerá todo tu desayuno. —le avisó mientras se dirigía hacia allí.

Se apresuró a coger ropa seca y se dirigió a la ducha, antes de que pudiera enfriarse con su camisa pegada al cuerpo y que cogiera un resfriado. El rubio tenía razón, si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde, para variar.

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, envolviéndole el sonido de risas espontáneas entre el rubio y el supuesto panda-devora-desayunos. Estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro, con un desayuno ya acabado entre ellos. Se giraron al verle y el moreno cambió rápidamente su expresión.

— _Hyung_ … Minseok no ha venido hoy —informó al otro—. Dice que tenía algo que hacer temprano y ha ido directamente a la compañía…

Jongdae se sirvió un café sin mostrar expresión alguna. No esperaba que el otro aceptara tan fácilmente el beso del día anterior.  
No había reaccionado tan mal como se podría esperar: no lo había apartado ni golpeado. Al contrario, tras el shock inicial, había separado suavemente sus labios, dejando que los suyos los atraparan. Había empezado a responder.  
Inclinó su cabeza para que Jongdae tuviera mejor acceso al interior de su boca, acercando sus cuerpos para sentirse mejor el uno al otro. Situó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, enredando los dedos en su pelo.  
Todo había ido bien hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que se separaran. Rápidamente, Minseok se sentó a unos palmos de él, con el rostro rojo y el pecho subiendo y bajando de forma acelerada. Se recolocaron la ropa antes de que Tao llegara al salón y disimularon lo mejor que pudieron.

Jongdae miró de reojo al moreno mientras se acaba su desayuno, preguntándose qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado el muchacho, si tal vez hubieran acabado como en ese sueño.

Cuando llegaron a la compañía, Jongdae intentó entablar conversación con su mejor amigo, pero éste parecía estar siempre ocupado con alguien más. Lo dejó pasar, asumiendo que el otro estaba nervioso debido al suceso. Sin embargo, la situación se alargó algo más de un par de semanas.

Chen buscó a Minseok por todo el edificio, necesitaba aclarar la situación. Había pasado de sólo evitarle a pasar horas enteras con Luhan, otro de sus compañeros. Y eso le molestaba mucho. Mientras que él no podía acercarse más de dos metros, Luhan podía colgarse de él cuando acababan las prácticas y se hacía el remolón. Tal y como los encontró en el pasillo, descansando apoyados en la pared.

Ahora que había encontrado su objetivo, se digirió a ellos decidido. Sin embargo, antes de poder llegar divisó, medio escondido en la esquina, a Sehun, vigilándolos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Sehun? —susurró al oído del susodicho.

El muchacho dio un salto por el susto y, tras un pequeño chillido a la par, se tapó la boca, temeroso de que le hubieran oído, provocando que Jongdae sonriera ampliamente.

—¿Estás vigilando a Luhan? —le preguntó con esa sonrisa misma en los labios. A pesar de haber preguntado, ya sabía la respuesta -¿Por qué?

Sehun se sonrojó, sabiendo que le habían descubierto. La verdad es que parecía un acosador, vigilando a Luhan sólo porque estuviese con alguien, y que ese alguien no fuera él.

—Claro que no —su intento de indiferencia provocó una leve risa de su amigo—. ¿En qué estás pensando? —Intentó aclarar sus pensamientos—No voy a vigilar a _Hyung_ sólo porque ya no me acompañe a comprar _bubble tea_ porque estar todo el rato jugando con Minseok. No me importa, puedo ir a comprar mi bubble tea yo solo.

Jongdae agarró al meno del brazo y, con otra sonrisa, se lo llevó del lugar. Acabaron frente al ascensor y esperaron pacientemente. Sehun miraba de vez en cuando a su _hyung_ por el rabillo del ojo, cuya mirada bailaba del suelo al marcador del piso por el que iba el ascensor.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó, cansado del silencio.

Sonó el timbre avisando de que el ascensor había llegado ya y Jongdae lo empujó dentro.

—A comprarnos un bubble tea en alguna cafetería —marcó la planta cero—. No creo que ninguno de los dos vaya a recibir atención de esa pareja en un tiempo —se giró a mirarle, sonriendo tristemente—. ¿O prefieres seguir pareciendo una novia celosa?


	4. Chapter 4

_¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?_

Buscaba cualquier señal de su presencia en el edificio y no encontraba nada. Cuando preguntaba a sus compañeros, éstos le decían que había salido antes que ellos. Volvió a la sala de prácticas para buscar sus cosas, comprobar si de verdad se había ido ya a casa.

Encontró su mochila cerca de la suya, tal y como las habían dejado esa misma mañana. Por tanto, tenía que seguir en el edificio.  
  
Buscó, de nuevo, en las salas de prácticas más cercanas, deseando que no estuviese muy lejos. Se acercó a los vestuarios masculinos para comprobar si estaba ahí. Cuando llegó se encontró un cartel que avisaba de la inutilidad de esos baños debido a problemas con la calefacción, recomendándoles que utilizaran los más próximos en las plantas superior e inferior.

Subió las escaleras. Con el tiempo pasado en esa empresa había aprendido que el ascensor nunca, nunca, estaba libre para ser usado.

Estaba acostumbrado al ejercicio aunque deseó que estuviese en ese vestuario. Recorrió el pasillo en cuatro zancadas y se plantó en la puerta de la habitación. Iba a llamar pero los susurros de dos personas detuvieron su mano a medio camino.

—Te quiero... —reconoció la voz de Xiumin saliendo del interior— Hace mucho que tengo este sentimiento recorriendo mi pecho... No... —se pegó más a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, entrando a la habitación y cerrando tras de sí— No puedo escondértelo más... Y el otro día... Lamento mucho haber actuado así...

El muchacho se acercó a donde provenían las voces y se escondió detrás de unos casilleros cercanos a Xiumin y su acompañante.

—MinMin... —tuvo que reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa cuando reconoció la voz de Luhan— Minseok... Yo también... Lo del otro día... Siento que se quedara así, a medias...

Se escuchó el sonido que produjeron las taquillas cuando los muchachos apoyaron todo su cuerpo sobre ellas, la espalda de Luhan dejando caer todo su peso, de frente al mayor, y atrapado entre sus brazos, apoyados en las cajas de metal. El dominante colocó una de sus piernas entre las de su compañero y acercó su rostro lentamente.

No podía oír nada de lo que estaban hablando en ese momento por lo que tuvo que asomarse para descubrir semejante escena. Su joven y enamorado corazón dio un salto en su sitio, rompiéndose en mil pedazos ante la imagen. La desesperación recorrió rápidamente su cuerpo, como si se tratara de su propio flujo sanguíneo, para ser fácilmente sustituido por la ira y los celos.

Su brazo se movió instintivamente, esclavo de esos sentimientos, para acabar empotrándose en los casilleros metálicos que tenía más cerca, provocando un gran estruendo y una notable abolladura.

La pareja dio un respingo por la sorpresa y rápidamente se separó, ambos avergonzados por ser encontrados en esa posición. Cuando Luhan descubrió ese rostro mirándole con lágrimas recorriendo sus pálidas mejillas sintió que su corazón era estrujado, como un trapo, por un puño férreo.

—Sehunnie... No... No es lo que parece... —intentó calmarle, sabiendo que había malinterpretado toda la situación— Por favor... Déjame explicarte...

Se acercó lentamente al muchacho, elevando una mano hacia su rostro para intentar consolarlo, pero a escasos centímetros de alcanzar su meta, éste le apartó bruscamente de su lado y salió por donde había entrado a gran velocidad.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras que antes había subido. Iba tan rápido que, al pisarse un cordón, no pudo controlar el equilibrio y acabó bajando los últimos escalones rodando, acabando a los pies de dos personas.

—¡Sehun! —una mano le agarró suavemente del brazo y tiró de él para levantarle— ¿Estás bien?

Otra mano sujetó su cintura, acercándole más a su dueño. Levantó la vista del suelo y de sus manos doloridas para encontrarse directamente con los ojos oscuros de YiFan. Sonrió levemente y se separó, tambaleante, de Tao, su apoyo.

—Sehun... —Le llamó el muchacho de pelo oscuro y lleno de perforaciones en las orejas— Sehun... ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Tanto daño te has hecho?

—Agh... —se llevó las manos a la cara y comprobó que, efectivamente, lágrimas de las que desconocía su existencia recorrían su rostro— Yo... Es sólo que...

—Está bien. De todas formas estábamos buscándote —concluyó Kris sacando su móvil del bolsillo y tecleando rápidamente en él—. Vámonos a cenar. Ya he avisado a Jongdae, nos espera en tu apartamento, Tao.

La velada había transcurrido más o menos tranquila. Jongdae había curado los pequeños arañazos que había sufrido Sehun al caerse y le había vendado la muñeca, que se le había hinchado un poco. Mientras tanto, Tao había preparado la mesa y Kris había hecho una cena más o menos decente y comestible.

Por suerte para el accidentado, no habían sacado el tema del motivo de su caída y sus lágrimas, y esperaba que así continuara lo que quedaba de noche. Pero, para su desgracia, acababa de empezar. Habían salido de la empresa mucho antes de lo que solían hacer y eso había adelantado todos sus horarios. Apenas eran más de las nueve cuando, finalmente, su poca tranquilidad se vio truncada de nuevo.

—Sehun... -comenzó Tao cuidadoso -¿Puedo preguntarte por qué bajabas tan rápido las escaleras? Podrías haberte hecho algo mucho peor que eso... —aclaró señalando su muñeca vendada.

—Nada —respondió éste secamente—. Tan sólo tenía prisa por irme de ahí.

—Sehun —reclamó Kris, algo enfadado —. Mientes más que hablas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le espetó fríamente.

—Estoy diciendo —Kris se incorporó mientras decía esas palabras— que ahora mismo tienes un problema que no quieres contar ni a Jongdae, en quien has estado confiando estas últimas semanas.

El aludido se levantó a su vez, colocando las manos por delante de él a modo de defensa.

—Kris, no creo que sea asunto nuestro. Si no quiere contárnoslo, debe ser privado.

—¡A la mierda la privacidad! Es por Luhan, ¿verdad? —el rostro de Sehun cambió drásticamente al oír esa acusación, cambio que no pasó desapercibidos a sus acompañantes— ¿Qué ha pasado?

En ese momento, se escuchó el girar de llaves en el cerrojo y el rechinar suave de la puerta al ser abierta, tras la que aparecieron dos siluetas. Estaban abrigados en la oscuridad del rellano, dejando expectantes al habitante del apartamento y sus amigos, quienes estaban del peor humor para recibir sorpresas.

Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de parte de ninguno de ninguno de ellos y, para desgracia de Minseok y Luhan, el cabreo del pequeño Sehun fue en aumento en cuanto los vio aparecer sonrientes por el pasillo.

—¡TÚ! —bramó, levantándose del asiento y acercándose a Minseok con una mirada peligrosa — ¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!

Luhan, que intentó acercarse a él y detenerle, acabó tirado en los brazos de Jongdae, que había conseguido sujetarle antes de que se diera contra el pico de la mesa.

Mientras tanto, Sehun había alcanzado la posición de Minseok y le había empujado lejos de él, que acabó golpeándose contra la pared y cayendo violentamente al suelo.

—¡Eres un maldito chulo que como no tiene bastante con uno tiene que irse a por los de los demás! ¡Y tú! —soltó de forma brusca, girándose hacia Luhan y dedicándole la mayor mirada de desprecio y odio juntos que había recibido en su vida— ¡Eres una zorra! ¡Te entran las ganas de sexo y te da igual quién sea el primero que pase, tú te lo follas!

Tras semejante escena Kris, como buen líder preocupado por sus compañeros, se acercó rápidamente a Sehun y lo sujetó por los hombros, zarandeándole para que se callara.

—¡Oh Sehun! ¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?!

—¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?! —le respondió de mala manera —¡Tú no tienes nada de qué quejarte, puedes tirarte a Tao cuando te dé la gana!

La mano de Kris redujo rápidamente la distancia que había entre ella y la cara de Sehun, provocando que éste cayera al suelo por la potencia del golpe recibido.

—¡Kris! —exclamó el moreno, herido por las palabras de su amigo, pero aún preocupado por la exagerada reacción de su, a veces, compañero de cama —¡Te has pasado!

—No, Tao. Sehun tiene que aprender dónde están los límites. No por ser el más pequeño va a estar consentido —se inclinó delante del muchacho, con una mirada gélida en su rostro y sin un atisbo de la amabilidad que solía emanar—. Más te vale que te vayas y que pienses en lo que has dicho, Oh Sehun. Eso si quieres que vuelva a verte como un compañero.

Jongdae cogió rápidamente sus abrigos y ayudó a su compañero a levantarse del suelo, arrastrándole a la calle con él. Lo llevó por callejuelas hasta llegar a su apartamento. Subieron al cuarto piso y se pararon delante de la puerta, dudando si llamar o no.

Finalmente, Jongdae se decidió a hacerlo debido a la hinchazón que estaba apareciendo en el rostro de Sehun por el puñetazo recibido anteriormente. Cuando Junmyeon abrió la puerta, su rostro mostró preocupación y sorpresa al mismo tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

—¡Sehun! —gritó Jongdae, golpeando la puerta de su habitación— ¡Abre la puerta de una vez! ¡No puedes montar esa escena y pretender que te deje en paz!

—Jongdae, no des esos golpes, los vecinos se van a cabrear... —le suplicó Junmyeon. Se acercó a la puerta y llamó suavemente — Sehunnie... Abre la puerta, por favor... Cuéntanos qué ha pasado...

El silencio se apoderó del apartamento entero durante largos minutos hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una cabeza, cubierta de pelo plateado, se dejó ver. Junmyeon suspiró, creyendo que al final el pequeño iba a abrir su corazón un poco más a su persona, después de tantos meses de convivencia. Qué creencia más equivocada.

—Estoy seguro de que no es algo que quieras saber —respondió mirando fijamente a Jongdae—. Créeme, no quieres. —concluyó cerrándole la puerta en sus narices, otra vez.

Jongdae llamó un par de veces más a la puerta esperando, inútilmente, que ésta volviera a abrirse. Junmyeon lo agarró suavemente del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la cocina dispuesto a esperar a que Sehun se decidiera a hablar. El muchacho podía ser realmente testarudo cuando quería y era mejor esperarlo con algo caliente entre las manos.

—¿Qué crees que es? —preguntó a su acompañante, rodeando una mesa e indicando a Jongdae que se sentara— ¿Qué puede haberle afectado de esa manera?

—No lo sé... —respondió el moreno mientras sacudía la cabeza y ocupaba un taburete cercano, jugando con las mangas de su sudadera. De repente, recordó algo y se levantó, acercándose al otro— Creo que tiene que ver con Luhan y Minseok. No... Estoy seguro de eso.

—¿Con ellos? ¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado el más bajo de los dos. Conocía la relación que había entre su compañero de apartamento y el chino y nunca pensó que pudieran pelearse hasta un extremo que pusiera así al chico. Continuó su labor de preparar un té para ambos cuando le sobrevino una idea a la cabeza — Espera... ¿Es porque están tan juntos últimamente?

—Seguro que sí —le respondió a la vez que asentía con la cabeza reiterando sus palabras—. Le dije que no se preocupara por eso y que lo dejara pasar, pero estos días tenía más cara de mal humor y murmuraba cosas sobre... ¿"dejarle las cosas claras de una vez por todas"?

—Aish... De verdad... Los jóvenes de hoy en día... —reclamó dejando que un suspiro escapara de sus labios y pasándole su taza.

Ambos bebieron, inmerso cada cual en sus pensamientos, dejando que el tiempo pasara lentamente, arrastrando las manecillas del reloj que había colgado por encima de la encimera como si cargaran sobre sí mismas el peso del universo.

El silencio se instauró en la habitación, sin embargo, no era un silencio tenso del que sientes la necesidad de romper. Era un silencio cómodo, reflexivo. Los ojos de Jongdae bailaban de un lugar a otro, entre los objetos de la habitación, a la misma velocidad que el tiempo: lento. Sus pupilas se detuvieron en las manos de Junmyeon, que mantenían la taza entre ellas de manera innecesaria ya que estaba apoyada sobre la mesa. Recorrió con la mirada el camino de sus manos a sus hombros fijándose en cada detalle de su piel, sin pensar en nada en especial.

Se fijó en el cuello de su camisa: estaba mal colocado por haber forcejeado brevemente con Sehun para que no les dejase fuera de su habitación; ascendió por su cuello para después recorrer su mandíbula y detenerse brevemente en sus labios. Continuó observando sus mejillas levemente coloradas por el aumento de temperatura en su cuerpo debido al calor que le proporcionaba la bebida, y acabó enlazando sus ojos con los suyos.

Continuaron sin mediar palabra, tan sólo mirándose el uno al otro, sin decir nada y diciéndolo todo, ignorando el mundo que continuaba girando a su al rededor. Entre ellos siempre había sido así: una relación de complicidad y amistad en la que no era necesario explayarse en explicaciones que al final hacían el asunto más difícil de comprender. Ambos se giraron sorprendidos al sonido de la puerta mal engrasada abrirse y descubrieron ahí a Sehun, con la cabeza gacha y expresión de mártir en el rostro.

Se acercó a ellos y tomó asiento en medio, donde era posible mantener una conversación entre tres sin tener que alzar la voz de forma innecesaria. Junmyeon se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a preparar otra taza más. Sólo se rompió el silencio cuando Sehun sintió una mano en su hombro y vio otra ofrecerle el líquido caliente para dar las gracias. Jongdae y Junmyeon se mantuvieron a la espera de que el menor empezara a relatar lo sucedido, pero no fue hasta que se terminó su bebida que el muchacho de pelo plateado comenzó a hablar.

—Yo... -susurró de forma apenas audible— Quería... Pediros perdón... Por haberos tratado así... —continuó, más inaudible aún si agachaba la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño al que sus padres han regañado a conciencia. Sus _hyungs_ se acercaron más a él para escuchar lo que tenía que decirles, habiéndole perdonado desde el principio, tal vez ni si quiera habían estado enfadados— La verdad es que... No te va a gustar nada lo que vas a oír, Jongdae. —sentenció completamente seguro de su afirmación, mirando a su amigo a los ojos y mostrando en los suyos tristeza, temor y remordimientos.

Así, comenzó a relatar el motivo por el que llegó a esos vestuarios, lo que escuchó y lo que vio.

Junmyeon intentó mantener una expresión neutra durante todo el relato, aunque no podía evitar que por dentro se prendiera un pequeño fuego de ira al descubrir las acciones indecentes que llevaban a cabo semejante pareja en lugares así, cuando ambos ya tenían a alguien y los traicionaban de esa manera. Aunque Luhan y Sehun nunca hubieran expresado la idea de que mantuvieran una relación sentimental, todos en el grupo pensaban que así era. Y respecto al comportamiento de Minseok... No lo aceptaba. YiFan le había contado sobre los sentimientos de Chen y de lo que había ocurrido a partir del suceso en el apartamento de Tao.

Por el contrario, Jongdae había pasado por todos los estados posibles: había comenzado con sorpresa e incredulidad, y su rostro se tornó rojo de vergüenza y de aflicción al descubrir que, quien creía era su mejor amigo que había correspondido a sus sentimientos, era tan sólo un chulo que en cuanto había conseguido algo de él había pasado a buscarse otra puta con la que jugar.

Sehun continuó su relato hasta que llegó a la inoportuna aparición de la pareja en el apartamento en el que habían estado hacía escasas horas. Aunque él seguía creyendo que la agresión que habían recibido ambos por su parte era merecida, sabía que aun así no podía justificar su comportamiento y prometió a Junmyeon que se disculparía con ellos, tal vez lo haría. El silenció volvió a ocupar el lugar mientras que cada uno reflexionaba sobre los acontecimientos.

—Sehun... —comenzó Jongdae, sin saber qué quería decir o qué quería expresar, dudando hasta de su propia realidad— No quiero que te disculpes con ellos —finalizó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Esperó a que Junmyeon lo reprochara, pero no lo hizo, y continuó—. Sin embargo, con Kris sí que tienes que hacerlo: no ha sido justo ni decente que le hayas metido a él y a Tao en este problema. Especialmente cuando Tao es de tus amigos más cercanos.

—Lo sé, _hyung_. Lo sé y lo lamento —el muchacho trató de explicarse—. Fue algo que dije por la situación, nunca le diría algo así a Tao- _hyung_... —su voz fue perdiendo fuerza a medida que hablaba, volviendo a instaurarse un silencio maldito.

—Bueno, por hoy ha sido suficiente —saltó Junmyeon de repente. Se levantó de su asiento y posó sus manos en los hombros de Sehun, dando un pequeño masaje en ellos antes de palmearlos y acabar tomando su mano para levantarle—. Es hora de ir a dormir, Sehun-ah. Hay un futón de sobra en mi habitación, Jongdae, cógelo y quédate a dormir. No creo que quieras salir ahora...

Sehun se dejó llevar por esas manos hasta fuera de la pequeña cocina, pero se detuvo en la puerta y se giró hacia su compañero, interrogante. Jongdae se limitó a hacerle señas para que continuaran hacia sus respectivas habitaciones con una expresión que mostraba claramente que necesitaba un poco de privacidad.

Una vez se hubo quedado solo, se dejó llevar por el dolor que surgía en lo más profundo de su pecho y que había amenazado con romperle desde el mismo momento en que había oído que Minseok, SU Minseok, había dicho esas palabras a otra persona que no era él. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente y las apretó fuertemente para evitarlo, provocando así que lágrimas fugitivas surgieran desde su corazón e hicieran carreras ilegales en sus mejillas para comprobar cuál era la más veloz en adentrarse a una caída sin retorno desde su barbilla.


	6. Chapter 6

—A ver, chicos, concentraos de una vez —repitió por millonésima vez el profesor de baile, mirando a cada muchacho a través del espejo de la habitación—. No entiendo qué os pasa hoy, de verdad... Una última vez y se acabó.

De cada labio se escapó un suspiro de resignación y cansancio. Llevaban toda la semana con la misma coreografía y no conseguían avanzar nada porque había sujetos que no estaban lo suficientemente concentrados. Jongdae cerró los ojos fuertemente y se apretó el puente de la nariz para concentrarse en un último esfuerzo.

La música volvió a llenar la sala y trece cuerpos comenzaron a moverse en casi perfecta armonía, cada par de ojos puestos sobre sí mismos a través de sus propios reflejos, dispuestos a acabar con ese día tan agotador. La melodía estaba llegando al final y todo parecía que acabaría perfectamente, sin embargo, un grito en forma de queja se sobrepuso a la música.

—¡JODER! —todos se giraron al escuchar a Minseok y el profesor tuvo que detener sus actividades.

—¡¿Qué pasa ahora?! —preguntó sumamente cabreado— ¡¿Qué os pasa hoy?! ¡¿Tenéis algún retraso mental?! —gritó sin pensar y, al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, se frotó la cara con las manos, como si así el enfado fuera a desaparecer y continuó con un tono más tranquilo— ¿Qué te ha pasado, Minseok?

El aludido no supo qué responder. Dirigió su mirada hacia el responsable de su grito y vio cómo Sehun tan sólo le miraba fijamente, retándole a decir que había sido él quien le había pisado a propósito. El profesor captó el cruce de miradas y les mandó a estirar juntos, poniéndose uno de piernas abiertas y el otro encima, empujando su cuerpo hacia el suelo.

Ante un castigo que les parecía injusto por motivos diferentes, Jongdae y Luhan intentaron que les perdonara pero tan sólo consiguieron quedarse castigados también. Y como el profesor no quería tener más problemas mandó a los más responsables, YiFan y Junmyeon, que los vigilaran haciendo estiramientos ellos también, para que dieran ejemplo.

Los demás fueron abandonando la sala lentamente, recogiendo sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Tao se giró y se quedó mirando al más alto. Éste le hizo señas para que cogiera también sus pertenencias y volviera a su apartamento, prometiéndole con la mirada ir a verlo más adelante.

Una vez la sala se quedó vacía, Suho ayudó a Luhan a sentarse en el suelo y separar sus finas piernas mientras Jongdae le empujaba suavemente, dudando de cuánta fuerza tenía que aplicar. Por el contrario, Kris tuvo que poner solución a la disputa que había entre Minseok y Sehun sobre quién haría qué, disponiendo a Sehun en el suelo. Cuando arregló los problemas ajenos les tocó solucionar el propio.

—Bueno Junmyeon, ¿te gusta más arriba o abajo? —le preguntó enarcando una ceja, notando en doble sentido de sus palabras— Tú decides.

A su vez, el más bajo de los dos le sonrió inocentemente antes de comunicarle que él le empujaría al suelo, tirando de sus brazos hacia abajo hasta que se sentó y esperó a que se preparara. Kris no pudo evitar hacerse una imagen mental de sus palabras en otro tipo de situación y sonrió ante ella, pillándole de sorpresa cuando el moreno comenzó a aplicar presión sobre su cuerpo para que bajara.

Lo único que se oía en la habitación eran leves quejas y jadeos que escapan de los labios de Sehun cuando Minseok aplicaba más fuerza de la que realmente era necesaria, provocando que la parte interior de sus muslos tirase dolorosamente.

Por su parte, Jongdae no sabía exactamente qué hacer con Luhan. No podía evitar estar molesto porque Minseok le hubiera preferido antes que a él, sin embargo, tampoco era culpa suya. Veía cómo Minseok se vengaba de Sehun por el empujón y el pisotón y realmente deseaba poder hacerle eso a Luhan. Le veía a través del espejo, rehuyendo su mirada y con expresión de incomodidad en el rostro y sentía que él tan sólo era una víctima en una guerra que no era la suya.  
Pero rápidamente cambió de parecer cuando descubrió la mirada que le estaba lanzando Minseok a Luhan, mostrándose preocupado por él, y que éste enlazara los ojos con los suyos. Se olvidó de las cortesías y la buena educación y presionó fuertemente su espalda, haciendo que su mejilla se golpeara estrepitosamente contra el suelo. La presión en la espalda de Sehun disminuyó cuando Minseok le soltó por la sorpresiva acción de Jongdae.

En ese mismo momento el profesor volvió y les liberó de su castigo. Junmyeon ayudó a YiFan a levantarse, Minseok se dirigió a Luhan, evitando mirar a su compañero, y Jongdae hacia Sehun, golpeando levemente el hombro del otro al cruzarse.

Sehun se dirigió a sus pertenencias mientras Luhan y Minseok dejaban la sala los primeros, Kris se acercó a él y le miró expectante. El menor se puso nervioso.

— _Hyung_... —comenzó, no muy seguro de lo que podía decir— _Hyung_ , quería... Hum... —empezó a jugar con las asas de su mochila, intentando pronunciar las palabras que había estado ensayando. Sin embargo, tan sólo pudo decir una frase sencilla:— Mi comportamiento de anoche... Lo siento mucho.

Kris alzó su mano hacia él y Sehun se encogió de hombros, asustado de que pudiera volver a golpearle pero lo que sintió fue cómo el mayor revolvía su pelo y aceptaba sus disculpas. Sin embargo, él sabía que todavía estaba enfadado, y no se lo reprochaba... Seguro que Tao había calmado un poco su corazón para él, y tendría que agradecérselo. 

Los días pasaron y la tensión entre Luhan, Minseok, Jongdae y Sehun parecía olvidarse poco a poco. Kris volvía a tratar a Sehun con normalidad, aunque Tao todavía se mostraba preocupado por ello. Suho pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con Yixing y Jongdae, siendo interrumpidos de vez en cuando por un Sehun que reclamaba atención del último.

Tras el pequeño descubrimiento del menor, se había apegado a Jongdae y él lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos, necesitado de que alguien intentara reparar el pequeño destrozo que era su corazón. Pero Kris era consciente de las miradas que le lanzaba Luhan a Sehun cada vez que le veía acercarse tanto a Jongdae e ignorarle a él.

Por tanto, YiFan decidió que lo mejor sería poner las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez por todas y obligó a Luhan a que le contase a él y a Junmyeon lo que había sucedido. Cuando Junmyeon descubrió que esa escena tan sólo era una interpretación de práctica para que Minseok pudiera confesarse a Jongdae de forma apropiada ideó un plan para que Sehun y Luhan pudieran solucionar sus problemas y que luego lo hicieran los otros dos.

Sehun llegó cansado a su apartamento, lo único que quería era que Suho hiciera la cena mientras él se duchaba. Le hizo gracia la idea de que el mayor se comportara como una esposa. Dejó los zapatos en la entrada y avanzó. Levantó la cabeza, curioso, cuando su nariz notó el olor de deliciosa comida hecha y se sorprendió bastante al descubrir que era su favorita. Se dejó llevar por su olfato hasta la cocina, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Junmyeon- _hyung_ ~! —entró canturreando melosamente pero toda muestra de afabilidad desapareció de su rostro cuando descubrió que quien le había cocinado no era Suho sino Luhan, que intentaba mantener una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

La sonrisa tembló en sus labios antes de recuperar la compostura y añadir:

—He venido a hablar contigo, Oh Sehun —respondió rodeando una mesa llena de platos preparados para él, con el rostro serio y acercándose—. Hay algo que has malentendido, lo que viste n---

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un furioso Sehun que lo acorraló contra la mesa, tirando algunos platos al suelo y haciendo que el contenido se esparciera. Luhan sintió miedo al clavar su mirada en la suya y no encontrar más que decepción, miedo, ira y dolor. Sabía que estaba dolido porque no le había prestado la atención que merecía en mucho tiempo y, para empeorarlo todo, había aparecido en el peor momento del mundo. Si tan sólo hubiese escuchado esa conversación desde el principio...

Levantó una de sus manos y la posó suavemente en la mejilla de Sehun, provocando que este cerrara los ojos y que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios.

—Sehun... —comenzó a hablar— lo que viste... Lo que dijo Minseok...

Al oír ese nombre Sehun no pudo evitar que la ira recorriese su cuerpo, quemándole desde dentro y gritó cosas que en una discusión normal no habría dicho pero se trataba de que otra persona tocase a _su_ Luhan.

—¡¿Minseok?! ¿Qué le pasa a ese? ¿¡Nunca has tenido suficiente conmigo y has tenido que irte a por él!? -se separó de él y extendió los brazos para dar más énfasis a sus palabras— ¡¡Lo que a ti te pasa es que quieres tirarte a todos los del grupo!! ¿Cuántos te quedan, eh? ¿Nueve? —volvió a acercarse y tomó su rostro entre las manos para que le mirase a los ojos— ¿Por qué? Confié en ti... Confié en ti...

Luhan sentió cómo se rompía algo en su pecho cuando esas palabras atravesaron su cuerpo como flechas envenenadas y lo peor era ver el rostro descompuesto por la tristeza del menor. Casi a cámara lenta alcanzó su rostro con las dos manos y acercó a sus labios, depositando un suave beso en ellos para después intentar profundizarlo. Deseaba poder expresarse, mas era incapaz.

El muchacho de cabellos plateados quiso dejarse llevar por esos labios pero el recuerdo de los de Minseok tan cerca de ellos ocupó su mente en menos de un segundo y, en un acto reflejo, acabó apartando a Luhan.

Sin embargo, éste no se dio por vencido y sujetó sus manos para impedir que volvieran a hacerlo. Fijó sus pupilas en las de él, con la idea de que los ojos son el reflejo del alma. Quería que viera todo lo que no podía contarle. A menos de un centímetro de su boca, desvió la mirada de sus ojos acuosos para observar esos finos labios rosados. Dejó que se tocaran en un leve roce a la vez que deshacía el nudo que eran las manos de Sehun para poder enlazar sus dedos.

Tuvo que detenerse por el nudo que se le formó en la garganta y, entonces, se dio cuenta de que él también había empezado a llorar. Como no encontraba otro modo de disculparse empezó a besar las saladas gotas de agua que recorrían el rostro del menor y acariciando sus mejillas con la punta de su nariz, susurrando palabras de disculpa y arrepentimiento.

Poco a poco Sehun pasó de estar tenso a dejar escapar suaves suspiros de sus labios y acabar buscando los de Luhan, acariciando sus manos para llegar a sus hombros y terminar abrazándolo.

Sehun lo cargó suavemente en brazos y, sin dejar de besarle, le llevó hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.


End file.
